The Number Plate
by LOL97
Summary: A little *** Olicity fluff *** They drove off into the sunset, but Felicity wants to know about the number plate :) ;) :D XD )


She chose not to take too much notice of it in beginning of their trip, because, well because she was too excited, blissful, loved up, but now she wanted to know.

"Oliver"

"Hmm" he hummed out a response beside her, as he shifted the gear, the highway was empty, the night sky settling and encouraging the soft breeze. She squinted up at the twinkling stars before she spoke.

"Don't you think the stars are pretty, they kinda sparkle, a bit like your eyes, which I know is a weird comparison for a _dude_ , not that you're a _dude_ , you're more of a _man-dude_ " a soft chuckle escaped his lips, God this man was beautiful, everything from his obnoxious laugh to his soft chuckle, the way he relaxed now was a like miracle that was given to them. "You're a _man dude_ with a car, a nice car with a number plate to be precise…" her last words were slower softer, she saw his eyebrow quirk and lips pull into a handsome grin.

"Yes I do have a car with a number plate." That's it, that's all he's going to give her, she worked hard, making it so her thought chain would link from his sparkly eyes to his number plate, and that's all he said, AND she called him a _man-dude_ for gods sake.

"Yes you do, you know like every other car?" again she hinted, come on Oliver.

"Uh huh" and there it goes again. She briskly turned towards him, sitting more comfortably in the leather seats, his eyes still set on the long road ahead.

"Oh screw it!" she heard a rumble of laughter erupt from his chest, she didn't wait anymore instead she turned back and stuck her arm past the window, the tender wind blowing across her skin.

"Felicity" now it was her turn to ignore him, he chuckled again before gently saying "I Love you" she tried really hard not to, but the corners of her lips tugged upwards faster than Barry ran "and now, sometimes I find myself too happy, more than I could have ever imagined" he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, she turned back to him, only to see his eyes full conviction, honesty, love. But she was woman of determination so…

"The number plate?"

He looked back at the road ahead, his lips pulled into a tender smile as his mind drifted off to a distant memory.

 _"_ _Excuse me sir, what sort of car are you looking for?" The sales woman flashed him a professional smile, he shook his head and said…_

 _"_ _I'm just here to pick it up" she nodded, and busied herself in finding his car, once she did, she knitted her eyebrows together._

 _"_ _I'm sorry sir, but this one doesn't have a number plate." She typed a few strokes onto the keyboard, he felt his lips tug upwards, Felicity would've typed faster. The saleswoman looked up at him "We could make one for you, but it could take hours maybe even days." Oliver looked up at the wall behind and saw all sorts of number plates like 'GR8 1AN' '2HB NR8'_

 _"_ _Would you mind making one and have it done in 30 minutes, I'm leaving the city for a while." The woman nodded, which he curtly returned with an appreciative smile. He felt his phone vibrate and swiped the screen to see Felicity had left him text_ 'C U in an Hr, Can't w8 though haven't finished packing XD' _he was about to reply before the woman broke his thoughts_

 _"_ _You must really love her" his head snapped up "the way you're staring at the phone, as if you just won a million pounds, she must a lucky girl Mr Queen" he flashed his ever so handsome smile_

 _"_ _I'm the lucky one, she's, well she's remarkable" The saleswoman looked a little taken back by the sincerity in his voice, but she saw the way his eyes softened at the mere thought of this girl,_

 _"_ _What's her name?" she asked, Oliver looked up again, her new text message proved to be quite a distraction._

 _"_ _Felicity, Felicity Smoak" he said, the woman pointed to a chair and gestured for him to take a seat, it took about 40 minutes, but the lady called him and passed him the number plate and the keys to his Porsche, he looked down, his eyes began to glimmer with an unknown mirth that others had never seen him with, his face fully blown into the widest grin, the number plate read '2FS 4FR' – 'To Felicity Smoak Forever'_

 _"_ _Thank you" he nodded and was about to walk out, the woman winked at him_

 _"_ _For True Love, Anything" he shook his head grinning and walked out the door, today was going to be one of the best in his life, He got the girl._

She hummed and closed her eyes "That's nice" Oliver turned and looked at her "Well for what it's worth, I love you too"

He smiled and looked at their entwined hands then turned back to the road "It's worth everything"


End file.
